1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electrical generator, and more particular to a vehicle generates electricity by rolling the wheels.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are various kinds of recreational vehicles, such as skateboards, tricycles or bicycles for fin or convenience of short distance travel. Some of the vehicles are equipped with a generator to generate electricity for illumination purpose. However, this generator can provide only to some illumination parts, and is not able to provide other devices, which requires electricity to operate, this design is not attractive.
A modernized design was invented, which is equipped with many auxiliaries, such as horns, lights, etc., however, these also require many wires.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide a renovated vehicle electrical generator, which is able to provide electricity itself for auxiliaries.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a renovated vehicle electrical generator, which is economical in produce.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a renovated vehicle electrical generator, which is easy to operate, and able to provide a safety signal for the users.